The present invention relates to an electromotive motorcycle, and especially to an electromotive motorcycle arranged with a power system using a fuel cell, so that the electromotive motorcycle can be used in an optimum condition.
Electromotive motorcycles have the advantages of saving power and low noises, and therefore, the electromotive motorcycles will become more and more popular and used to replace motorcycle using gasoline. The prior electromotive motorcycles use charging type battery as a power source. This kind of batteries have finite ability for storing energy. Therefore, the electromotive motorcycles using this kind of battery travel only a finite distance. They must be charged frequently. Thus, they cannot be used widely.
To resolve above problem, fuel cells are developed for replacing the charging type battery. The fuel cells use hydrogen as fuel. Power is generated by hydrogen to contact oxygen through catalyst. Therefore, a further hydrogen storage device is necessary. Moreover, the fuel cell will generate heat and thus cool water device is necessary for maintaining a normal working temperature. Furthermore, to be convenient to update the hydrogen, it is preferable to use metal hydrogen storage cans to replace the prior hydrogen storage device. This is a way for resolving the problem in the prior art, while this induces another problem, that is, how to arrange these device in a preferably way so as to maintain a beautiful outlook and provide a safety device to the drivers. Thereby, hydrogen can be updated easily and conveniently, and thus, electromotive motorcycles can be used widely.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an electromotive motorcycle arranged with a power system using a fuel cell which is arranged properly on the body of an electromotive motorcycle so that the electromotive motorcycle can be used in an optimum condition. The integrality and beauty of the electromotive motorcycle will not be destroyed. Furthermore, the center of the gravitation can be reduced and the hydrogen storage cans may be updated conveniently.
To achieve the object, the present invention provides an electromotive motorcycle arranged with a power system using a fuel cell. The power system includes a fuel cell, a cool water box, and a hydrogen storage device. The fuel cell is arranged on the framework. The cool water box is arranged at a front area of the framework. The hydrogen storage device has a container body and a plurality of hydrogen storage cans. The interior of the container body has a plurality of joints for being connected with the hydrogen storage cans, a guide tube and control elements. A temperature retainer is disposed in the container body. Thereby, hot water from the fuel cell is firstly guided to the temperature retainer in the container body before being guided into the cool water box. Therefore, the power system using a fuel cell is arranged on the electromotive motorcycle so that the electromotive motorcycle is used in an optimum condition.